marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Edward Brock (Earth-92131)
| Relatives = Venom (symbiote) | Universe = Earth-92131 | BaseOfOperations = Dark Dimension; formerly New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (Brock); White (with symbiote) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (Brock); None (with symbiote) | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, the Symbiote grants its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws, and a prehensile tongue which are really part of the costume. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Criminal; former reporter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Gerry Conway; Stan Berkowitz; John Semper | First = | First = | Last = | Quotation = There is no Eddie Brock! And there is no symbiote! Only... Venom! | Speaker = Venom | QuoteSource = Spider-Man: The Animated Series Season 1 9 | HistoryText = Eddie Brock was a reporter for the Daily Bugle. He was always determined to have a story published, under any circumstances. When he was witness to Doctor Curt Connors' transformation into the Lizard, Spider-Man stopped Brock from revealing Connors' identity and ruining his life. Brock tried bringing in J. Jonah Jameson and the police to show them the Lizard, only to find Connors in human form. Brock then co-led a setup to cover the story of Spider-Man's capture and unmasking. His ploy was ruined when he mistakenly reveals Flash Thompson in a Spider-Man suit, who was recognized as a fraud. This led to J. Jonah Jameson firing Brock for inaccurate and unprofessional reporting. Brock blamed this on the real Spider-Man, swearing vengeance. Brock rebounded by convincing another publisher to hire him, claiming that his failure at the Bugle was because Spider-Man set him up. Later, Brock was the target of revenge, Alistaire Smythe sent a spider slayer after him, thus damaging his place of employment. Brock's employer blamed him for the damage and fired him immediately. Brock believed that Spider-Man had led the slayer to him, neglecting to see that Spider-Man had just saved him from the slayer. Deeply hating Spider-Man and seeking to capitalize on J. Jonah Jameson's contempt for Spider-Man, Brock framed Spidey for stealing the element "Promethium X" from the shuttle Hudson and potentially injuring John Jameson, when in reality, the Rhino stole it, compelling Jonah to put out a bounty on Spidey. Wearing a new black suit, Spider-Man confronted Jonah, revealing that Brock left out a few details. Getting testimony from his son about the Rhino, Jonah fired Brock again for smearing the truth. Returning home to see his eviction notice, Brock blamed his recent bad luck on Spider-Man. Brock was saved by Spider-Man from an assault by the Shocker who was seeking to prevent Brock from revealing to the public the truth regarding the theft of Promethium X. Brock stalked J. Jonah Jameson which led him to an exchange between Spider-Man and Alistaire Smythe. He attempted to enact his revenge while Spider-Man was embattled with the Shocker, only to be webbed up. Only after Spidey rejected it after realizing that the alien symbiote was making him more and more radical that it became bonded to Brock. Brock combined with the symbiote, naming himself Venom and stating that he was poison to Spider-Man. Immediately, Brock learned of Spider-Man's secret identity and began increasing his strength to bully Spider-Man, demonstrating his extreme obsession with the wall crawler. After harassing Peter, Venom was lured by Spider-Man to the launch of the new John Jameson satellite where Spider-Man tricked Venom with the engines' loud noises, forcing it to detach from Brock. The symbiote was then launched into space. Eddie was taken to Ravencroft, vowing to keep Peter's identity a secret, hoping that the symbiote would return, although the therapists, particularly Ashley Kafka, believed it all to be a delusion. The interdimensional demon, Dormammu, masterminded the symbiote's return to Earth. He had his servant, Baron Mordo, bring the satellite back down to Earth from Stark Enterprises, just as the symbiote was reproducing. He also enchanted a couple of bystanders to be their temporary hosts. Mordo then appeared to Brock in astral projection form, promising the symbiote in exchange for services to Dormammu. The following day, the female host visited Brock, reuniting them and resurrecting Venom, proving to Doctor Kafka that it wasn't a delusion. Venom was then ordered to steal an interdimensional transporter from Stark Enterprises. However, in a fight against Spider-Man and War Machine, Venom was weakened by a sonic blast, only to be saved by Carnage, Brock's former cellmate Cletus Kasady. As Carnage exacted his own revenge against Spider-Man, Venom attacked him claiming Spider-Man was his kill. Their fight was stopped by Mordo, who reminded them of their promise, and they stole the transporter before continuing their fight. Venom then turned to finish Spider-Man and J.J. Jameson, although fled once more due to Iron Man and Ashley's interference. Ashley caught up to him and they shared a romantic moment. Despite this, the symbiote was raging. They sought help from Doctor Connors, who worked with Spider-Man when the symbiote was originally bonded to him. Connors had the symbiote separated using sonics. Spider-Man and Iron Man soon asked Brock for help after Ashley's soul was taken by Carnage, needing to know the location of Mordo's lair. Brock resolved to assist them, despite having to bond with the symbiote once more. They fought against their enemies, just as Dormammu was released. After a struggle, Dormammu and Carnage were banished although at the cost of Eddie's banishment, after Carnage pulled him through the portal with him. | Powers = Venom possessed all of Spider-Man's powers (since the symbiote had previously bonded with him), as well as the symbiote's unique powers such as stretching and deforming and more durable webbing. | Abilities = Eddie Brock was a journalist. | Strength = Unknown, likely stronger than Spider-Man, as Venom possesses superhuman strength similar to Spider-Man's combined with Eddie Brock's natural bulk. | Weaknesses = Venom is vulnerable to sonic and heat based attacks. | Equipment = | Transportation = Web slinging | Weapons = | Notes = * Eddie and Venom were voiced by Hank Azaria in Spider-Man: The Animated Series. * Like in the comics', in Spider-Man: The Animated Series Eddie Brock is a reporter who becomes bonded to an alien symbiote that was once attached to Spider-Man. The symbiote's origin is altered however, the alien being brought to Earth from an asteroid-based space exploration. * Elements of this version of Eddie Brock and the Symbiote have been adopted into some re-tellings of his origin story in other media; mainly the movie Spider-Man 3, in which the symbiote made Peter Parker more aggressive, and where Eddie Brock attempts to frame Spider-Man for a crime to advance his own career. | Trivia = * Due to the show´s restrictions, It is highly possible that he would have gotten hit by Shocker in the head with a club. * In several shots, Venom is depicted with red and blue highlights. This of course goes against most other depictions of the character, who are depicted as either all black or black with blue highlights only. * This is the first animated adaptation of Venom. * Despite being vanished into another realm, Venom somehow returns in the Spider-Man: The Animated Series (video game). }} ru:Эдвард Брок (92131) Category:White Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Wallcrawling Category:Fire Weakness Category:Sonic Weakness Category:Web-Slinging Category:Writers Category:Spider-Man: The Animated Series Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Brock Family Category:1994 Character Debuts